For Love
by shiraishi connan
Summary: Sasuke sudah empat tahun menikah dan belum juga di karuniai anak, istrinya memintanya untuk mencari wanita untuk mengantikannya hamil dan apakah Sasuke bisa mendapatkan wanita atau malah sebaliknya? [SasuNaru] inginnya BL/YAOI. chapter 4 UP.
1. Chapter 1

Pemuda bersurai pirang cerah sebahu sedang berkutat dengan beberapa berkas kertas di tangannya. Dapat di lihat juga beberapa kertas-kertas yang juga bertebaran di atas meja dan di sofa berwarna merah maroon yang di dudukinya, seketika pandangannya itu terusik oleh sebuah suara yang terdengar di balik pintu "Tadaima Okaa-san" teriak seseorang dari luar pintu dan langsung membuka pintu dan masuk "Okaeri" kata pemuda bersurai pirang lembut.

"Bagaimana ?" tiba-tiba sang pemuda pirang cerah sebahu yang di panggil ibu itu langsung memeberi pertanyaan, padahal saeseorang yang berada di dekat pintu itu baru melepasakan sebelah sepatunya "Okaa-san memang tidak pernah sabaran yahh" kata seseorang yang bersurai raven yang sekarang sudah berjalan menghampiri pemuda pirang.

Pemuda pirang itu meletakan beberapa kertas berkas di tangannya dan menanggalkan kaca mata tipis bertangkai hitam dan meletakannya perllahan di atas meja "Jadi apa ka-" sebelum pemuda pirang yang di panggil ibu itu menyelesaikan bicaranya, seseorang yang bersurai raven itu sudah menyelanya.

"Tentu saja! Aku kan hebat. Uzumaki Menma Adalah yang nomer satu" teriak pemuda yang baru genap berusia enam belas tahun itu semangat dan hanya mendapatkan senyuman manis dari pemuda pirang yang masih duduk manis di sofanya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

For Love

Disclamer : Masashi Kishimoto

Author : Shiraishi Connan

Rate T

Pair sasunaru and others

Drama Romance

war : typo hinggap di mana-mana alur cepat dan ke tidak jelasan di mana-mana

berani baca (?) tanggung akibatnya sendiri (!)

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

 **Konoha 1998 pukul 22.00**

"Aku benar-benar ingin melupakan .. hikg…. Manusia jahat hikg… itu" seorang wanita dengan surai pirang panjang sedang merancau sambil sesekali meminum minumannya langsung dari botolnya.

"Berikan aku lagi yang lebih keras!" teriak wanita yang bersurai pirang panjang itu menghentak-hentakan botol yang ada di atas meja, seseorang pegawai yang mendengarnyapun kemudian membawakan botol yang masih penuh ke hadapan sang wanita itu.

.

.

Suasana malam yang sangat ramai memang sangat di senangi oleh beberapa orang yang ada di sebuah bar yang cukup besar dan bisa menampung beberapa orang atau pasangan yang ingin menghabiskan malam yang panjang di bar sampai pagi.

Terdengar suara keras musik yang di mainkan sang Dj yang sedang asik memaikan lagu sambil sesekali bergoyang mengikuti alunan lagu yang di buatnya. Sedangkan pengunjung yang lain yang ada di bar tersebut juga ikut bergoyang mengikuti alunan music yang sangat keras yang bisa membuat hangover sekejab.

.

.

"Ayo kita bersenang sampai pagi" teriak Dj dan juga di sambut beberapa orang yang ada di sana dengan teriakan juga dan tepukan tangan.

"Hikgg… Aku harap juga.. Hikgg.. bisa bersenang sampai hikgg.. pagi" wanita bersurai pirang panjang itu mulai tersenyum-senyum sendiri mendengar penuturan dari sang Dj "Bersulang" katanya dan masih dengan senyumannya.

Sementara sang wanita pirang itu masih sibuk dengan aktivitasnya wanita pirang itu bahkan tidak menyadari bahwa ada seseorang yang mendekat dan mulai duduk di sebelahnya "Minta yang lebih keras dari punya Nona ini" kata seseorang kepada pegawai bar dan sukses membut wanita bersurai pirang itu menoleh "heh" wanita pirang itu mulai menatap seseorang yang ada di sebelahnya.

"Kau bisa pindah dari sini? Aku ingin sendiri hikgg.." usir wanita pirang itu kepada seseorang yang sepertinya mengganggunya.

seseorang itu hanya tersenyum kecil "Maaf.. tapi sepertinya aku sedang ingin duduk di sini. Dan perkenalkan aku Sasuke Uchiha Sasuke" seseorang itu memperkenalkan dirinya dan mengangkat sebelah tangannya agar bisa berjabat tangan dengan Nona yang di temuinya.

"Naruto Uzumaki Naruto" kata wanita itu langsung mengambil tangan pemuda yang bernama Uchiha Sasuke.

 **Naruto Pov**

Aku masih sempat-sempatnya memperkenalkan diriku kepada Uchiha (?) yah.. sepertinya tadi aku dengar namanya adalah Uchiha Sasuke. Uchiha .. Uchiha … Uchiha .. aku seperti ingat sesuatu dan Oh iya benar kakak perempuanku mempunyai suami bernama Uchiha.

Hah yang aku dengar Uchiha itu sangat kaya dingin dan sedikit kaku, tapi kenapa aku bisa bertemu dengan seorang uchiha yang sedang minum bersamaku (?) hah mungkin saja di balik sosok yang dingin atau kaku itu Uchiha juga ingin bersenang-senang.

Karna bosan melihat Uchiha itu memeperhatikanku terus dari tadi akhirnya aku mulai membuka suara "Ekhm.. jadi apa yang di lakukan Uchiha-sama di sebuah bar ini?" tanyaku sedikit ingin tahu sebenarnya apa sih yang mebuat seorang Uchiha berada di tempat seperti ini.

Aku lihat dia sedikit menghela nafas "Hemmm.. Hanya ingin menenangkan fikiranku saja.. sama sepertimu" katanya enteng dan apa tadi katanya sama sepertiku (?) aku menatap Uchiha itu dengan mata memincing "Maaf aku sudah dari tadi memperhatikanmu Nona.. sepertinya kau sedang banyak masalah dan kau juga sepertinya kesini untuk menghilangkan beban di fikiranmukan?" aku melihat si tuan Uchiha itu menuang minuman kerasnya di gelas berukuran kecil dan juga meminumnya sedikit demi sedikit.

"Jadi .. Kau tau masalahku?" aku rupanya penasaran dengan kata-katanya itu dan akhirnya aku mulai bertanya. Aku melihat dia tersenyum kecil dan mulai menatapku. Hmm ternyata wajahnya sangat tampan tapi ada apa dengan model rambutnya itu (?) apa acak-acakan atau memang seperti itu.

"hemmm.. sudah puas memandangi wajahku?" Tanyanya yang sontak membuatku tersadar "Oh ayolah aku hanya beberapa detik saja memandangimu.. dan bukankah kau tadi bilang sudah dari tadi memperhatikanku" aku tidak terima dengan nada ejekan darinya akhirnya aku melihat kearah lain dan melanjutkan meminum minumanku 'Perasaanku tadi aku sudah mabuk berat. Tapi kenapa saat Uchiha ini dating rasa mabukku sedikit hilang' aku berbicara sendiri dalam fikiranku.

"Kau punya masalah dengan kekasihmu yang sekarang sudah menjadi mantan kekasihmu. 'Dia' mantan kekasihmu itu selingkuh dengan wanita lain dan akhirnya mencampakanmu .. dan sampai kapanpun SAI aku akan membencimu" aku kaget mendengarnya bagaimana dia bisa tau apa jangan-jangan..

"Sudah berapa lama kau memperhatikanku?" tanyaku yang masih asik dengan acara menimku "Aku sudah berada di sini sebelum kau datang. Aku juga punya masalah tapi aku tidak akan membeberkan masalahku pada khalayak umum" aku menggusap hidungku yang agak gatal dan akhirnya aku menolehkan wajahku kearahnya.

 **Naruto Pov end**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kalau kau sudah mendengar semua masalahku sepertinya tidak adil kalau aku tidak tau masalahmu?" wanita bersurai panjang itu mulai menatap pemuda raven yang berada di sampingnya "Sepertinya usiamu masih sangat muda dan.." pemuda itu mengantugkan kata-katanya "Masih terlihat seperti anak kecil" lanjut pemuda raven aka Sasuke.

"Maaf yaa.. Uchiha-sama usiaku sudah genap 22tahun dan aku bukan anak kecil" wanita bersurai pirang panjang itu aka Naruto mulai sedikit kesal karna di sangka anak kecil.

"Oh Maaf kalau begitu.. aku kira kau masih berusia belasan. Berarti usiamu tidak jauh beda dengaku" Sasuke berujar sambil meminum sedikit demi sedikit minumannya lagi.

.

.

.

.

Jam lama kelamaan sudah menunjukan pukul tengah malah tapi pemuda dan wanita yang sedang asik berpesta minum di sebuah bar itu sepertinya tidak sadar kalau waktu sudah menunjukan pukul 0 tepat.

"Jadi masalahmu hanya itu.. hahhaaha" tawa meremehkan keluar dari mulut kecil Naruto, "Sudahlah kalau kau membayar semua tagihanku aku akan memberikanmu anak" lanjut Naruto menatap genit Sasuke yang ada di sampingnya.

"Uchiha tidak pernah mendapatkan bekas" sedikit kasar Sasuke mulai menyombongkan marga Uchihanya sedangkan wanita yang di sampingnya hanya bisa memutar bola matanya jenga.

"Maaf Uchiha-sama. Aku Uzumaki Naruto .. tidak pernah di sentuh siapapun asal kau tau saja! Bahkan berciuman saja aku belum pernah merasakannya. Memang aku pernah berpacaran sekali tapi aku memang belum pernah berciuman atau melakukan hal yang di luar dari apa yang kau fikirkan itu" jujur Naruto dan sepertinya Sasuke juga tidak melihat ada tanda-tanda Naruto berbohong.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Naruto dan Sasuke sudah keluar dari bar dengan cepat Naruto membungkuk hormat dan ingin cepat-cepat pulang "Terima kasih Uchiha-sama telah membayar tagihanku, Kau bisa kirimkan alamatmu atau nomer rekeningmu biar nanti aku akan ganti uangmu berikut bungannya" Naruto sudah melepas High heelsnya yang sepertinya membuatnya terasa tidak nyaman karna tali dari salah satunya itu putus.

Sasuke yang melihatnya menghela nafas panjang "Huh.. kau ingin pergi sekarang?" Tanya Sasuke dan mendapat anggukan dari Naruto. "Kau tidak lupa dengan janjimu tadi? Aku tidak ingin uangku di kembalikan! Aku hanya ingin janjimu tadi" Sasuke sudah mendekat dan mengambil heels Naruto.

"Maksudmu?" Tanya Naruto bingung "Dobe" hanya gumaman kecil dari Sasuke dan tarikan sedikit kasar untuk megambil heels Naruto "U-uchiha-sama apa yang kau lakukan" teriak Naruto kalut melihat heelsnya yang sekarang tengah di buang ke dalam tong sampah.

"Kau benar-benar Dobe! Setelah berjanji seperti itu aku tidak akan mungkin membiarkanmu lepas" Sasuke mulai mendekati Naruto dan mengendong tubuh mungil Naruto ala karung beras.

Naruto yang mendapat perlakuan seperti itu sontak memberontak "Uchiha-sama lepaskan" yang di panggil Uchiha-sama oleh Naruto hanya diam dan mulai melangkahkan kakinya.

"Uchiha-sama tolong turunkan aku"

"Uchiha-sama"

"Uchi.. ahhh TEME pantat ayam brengsek TURUNKAN AKU!"

Naruto teriak-teriak dan sesekali memukul punggung tegak Sasuke dan akhirnya Sasukepun berhenti untuk.

PLAKKK

PLAAKKKKK

PLLLAAAKKK

Pukulan sedikit keras di hadiahkan di bokong sekseh Naruto sedangkan sang empunya bokong hanya bisa meringis tertahan.

"Kau diamlah ini sudah sangat malam"

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke membawa Naruto pergi jauh dari bar yang mempertemukan mereka dan pergi secepatnya menuju sebuah hotel yang berada di sebuah daerah yang sangat jauh dari Konoha.

'sebenarnya ini di mana dan apa yang akan TEME anak ayam ini lakukan' batin Naruto meronta saat Sasuke sudah mengendongnya ala bridal dan masuk ke dalam sebuah hotel.

Sasuke menurunkan Naruto pelan-pelan ke atas kasur, Naruto yang sedari tadi diam akhirnya membuka suara "Kau maksudku Uchiha-sama tidak bermaksud melakukan-" sebelum Naruto menyelesaikan perkataannya Sasuke sudah menyelanya. "Iya aku akan melakukannya denganmu! Entah mengapa saat aku melihatmu aku merasa kau mungkin pantas menjadi wanita yang akan mengantikan Istriku hamil dan melahirkan" Sasuke mulai melucuti jasnya dan kemejanya dan sekarang sudah bertelanjang dada.

Naruto yang mendengarnya seketika merinding "Uchiha-sama sepertinya anda telah salah memilih. Aku tidak akan bisa hamil dan melahirkan" kata Naruto takut-takut yang sekarang tengah meremas sperai yang ada di bawahnya.

"Aku sudah dua tahun menikah tapi istriku tidak akan bisa mempunyai anak dan dia menyuruhku untuk mendapatkan anak dari siapapun yang aku mau dan aku mau kau! Hehh.. sebenarnya aku tidak mau melakukan hal ini karna aku masih sayang istriku tapi kalau aku tidak mempunyai keturunan aku akan di suruh bercerai oleh orang tuaku" Sasuke mulai menatap Naruto dengan tatapan memohon Naruto yang melihatnya sedikit banyak kasihan.

"emm.. tapi ak-hmmmmm …hemmmmm" Naruto belum selesai bicara Sasuke sudah menghujamnya dengan ciuman kasar dan membuat Naruto tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

Makin lama ciuman itu semakin kasar dan semakin tidak terkendali, Naruto memukul dada bidang Sasuke untuk melepaskan pagutanya tapi Sasuke tetap saja menghujamkan ciumannya ke bibir plum Naruto dengan tangan Sasuke yang makin gencarnya menekan tengkuk Naruto dan satu tangan yang bebas mulai bergerliya di leher dan dada Naruto yang..

'Kenapa rasanya berbeda' inner Sasuke dan mulai melepaskan pagutanya dari bibir Naruto yang mulai membengkak, Naruto yang melihat Sasuke mulai melepaskan bibirnya kemudian mundur untuk mengambil nafas.

"Kau.. Apa kau" Sasuke tidak melanjutkan perkataanya dan hanya menatap Naruto dengan tatapan meminta sebuah jawaban sedangkan Naruto yang merasa dirinya di tatap dengan tatapan seperti itu akhirnya mulai menormalkan dirinya.

"Ha..ha.. Iya.. heemmm Aku bukan wanita aku pria"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

tebece

.

.

.

.

review ?


	2. Chapter 2

Summary : sasuke adalah anak bungsu dari pasangan dari fugamiko, sasuke sudah menikah saat usianya 18tahun saat dirinya baru saja lulus dari bangku menegah atas di karnakan perjodohan yang di lakukan oleh kedua orang tua masing-masing pihak. Di usianya yang sudah genap berusia 22 tahun sasuke masih belum juga memiliki keturunan karna ada penyakit pada istrinya yang membuat istrinya harus rela memngangkat rahimnya. Sasuke benar-benar sangat prustasi mendengarnya. Dia juga tidak tega dengan istrinya, padahal dia sudah menikah empat tahun tapi masih belum memiliki anak sedangkan kakaknya itachi yang belum genap setahun menikah saja sudah mendapatkan buah hati yang sekarang tengah di kandung oleh istrinya sontak sasuke merasa iri akan hal itu. Istri sasuke yang melihat sasuke sedikit prustasi karna ingin segera mendapat anak akhirnya menyuruh sasuke untuk mencari wanita lain yang bisa menghasilkan keturunan untuk sang uchiha tapi karna kasih sayang sasuke kepada sang istri sampai sekarang sasuke belum juga ingin mencari seorang wanita lain untuk mengantikan istrinya itu untuk hamil tapi saat sasuke mulai tertarik terhadap seseorang yang di lihatnya di bar akhirnya sasuke memutuskan untuk menjadikannya wadah penganti istrinya. Akankan seseorang yang di temui di bar akan membuat sang uchiha memiliki keturunan? Drama romance YAOI/BL

* * *

For Love

Disclamer : Masashi Kishimoto

Author : Shiraishi Connan

Rate T +

AU OOC typo and kegajean di mana-mana

Pair sasunaru and others

Drama Romance [maybe]

* * *

.

.

.

.

 **Konoha 2015**

Pemuda pirang itu meletakan beberapa kertas berkas di tangannya dan menanggalkan kaca mata tipis bertangkai hitam dan meletakannya perlahan di atas meja "Jadi apa ka-" sebelum pemuda pirang yang di panggil ibu itu menyelesaikan bicaranya, seseorang bersurai raven sudah menyelanya "Tentu saja! Aku kan hebat. Uzumaki Menma Adalah yang nomer satu" teriak pemuda yang baru genap berusia enam belas tahun itu semangat dan hanya mendapatkan senyuman manis dari pemuda pirang yang sekaran mulai berdiri dari duduknya.

"Jadi apa tidak apa-apa kalau Kaa-sanmu ini mendapat pelukan?" Pemuda dengan surai pirang itu mulai merentangkan tangannya dan remaja bersurai raven dengan malu-malu berjalan dan mulai memeluk '

ibu'nya.

"Kau sudah besar yah? Bahkan tinggimu melebihi Kaa-san" ucap bahagia pemuda pirang sambil sesekali mengelus surai raven anak laki-lakinya yang memang sudah lebih tinggi darinya.

"Kaa-san. Aku akan selalu bersama Kaa-san"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Konoha 1998 Pukul 01.00**

Keadaan kota saat ini terlihat tenang apalagi sudah tidak terlihat aktivitas-aktivitas yang terjadi di sekitaran jalan.

Namun tidak terjadi di dalam kamar hotel bernomor 210 terdapat dua orang atau lebih tepatnya dua orang 'laki-laki' sedang memadu kasih dengan sang pria raven yang terus saja mengajak sang pria pirang untuk bermain bersamanya.

.

.

.

 **Flashback on**

Pria raven yang di ketahui bernama Sasuke sedang duduk di tepi kasur meratapi betapa bodohnya dirinya sendiri, sedangkan ada satu 'wanita' yang sedang duduk di atas ranjang sedang merapihkan bajunya yang tadi sempat di buat terbuka oleh Sasuke.

Seorang 'wanita' atau lebih tepatnya seorang 'wanita' yang sudah mengakui bahwa dirinya bukanlah 'wanita' aka Naruto sudah turun dari ranjang kamar hotel dan ingin cepat-cepat pergi dari kamar hotel yang terasa sedikit mencekam itu.

Baru berjalan beberapa langkah sebuah tangan menggengam tangan Naruto dan menahanya "Jadi apa kau itu cosplayer hentai?" suara barithon berat menyapu pendengaran Naruto. Sedangkan Naruto yang mendengarnya hanya menunduk pasrah "Maafkan aku Sasuke-sama

Aku memang seorang pria yang senang memakai baju wanita jadi bisakah kau lepaskan tanganku aku akan pergi sekarang" Naruto berujar pelan.

Sepertinya tidak ada tanda-tanda dari Sasuke untuk melepakan lengan tan mulus milik Naruto yang terdapat beberapa gelang terpasang di lengannya.

"Sasuke-sama" Naruto mulai membuka suaranya "Tadi kau bilang kau akan memberikanku anak? Apa itu semua bohong?" Sasuke mulai mendongakan wajahnya dan menatap manik shaffire dengan onxy kelammnya "Maafkan aku Sasu-" Naruto belum sempat menyelesaikan ucapanya tanggan kokoh nan kuat milik Sasuke menarik lengan kecil Naruto dengan kasar dan membuat Naruto limbung dari pijakannya.

"Sa-sasuke-sama apa yang kau lakukan" panik Naruto yang sekarang tepat berada di bawah Sasuke dan semakin di himpit oleh pria bermarga Uchiha itu.

"Uchiha tidak menerima sebuah penolakan dan kau harus menerima sebuah hukuman atas perbuatanmu yang sudah membuatku berharap banyak padamu" kata-kata Sasuke mulai mengintimidasi pemuda pirang yang ada di bawahnya itu "Tapi Sasu-hmmmmpppp" bibir tipis milik Sasuke sudah membekap jalan suara Naruto yang hanya bisa pasrah mendapatkan pukulah di bibir plumnya itu karna percuma saja memberontak dengan mendorong dada bidang sang Uchiha yang hanya akan membuat tenaga semakin lama semakin menipis.

 **Flashback off**

Di sinilah kamar hotel bernomor 210 adalah saksi bisu yang memperlihatkan dua orang dengan gender sama sedang memaduh kasih. Terdengar suara erangan dan desahan lolos dari mulut kedua makhluk Tuhan itu yang sedang memberikan sebuah kenikmatan yang tidak bisa di bayangkan oleh siapapun.

Tapi sepertinya hanya seorang dominan saja yang membuat itu sebagai sebuah permainan yang sangat di minatinya sedangkan seorang yang ada di bawahnya sang submisif jelas-jelas berteriak dan meronta menangis bahkan merasakan tubuhnya seperti mau mati mendapati dirinya tanpa sehelai benangpun sedang bersegama dengan seseorang yang baru di kenalanya beberapa jam lalu. Tapi apadaya tubuhnya memang yang sangat kecil itu tidak bisa memberontak ataupun melepaskan cengkrama yang di rasakan sangat keras yang mengengam tangannya agar tidak leluasa utuk terus memeberontak.

Sang submisif tidak bisa apa-apa dan sampai akhirnya hanya bisa menangis dalam diam melihat apa yang sudah di lakukan oleh seseorang yang baru di kenalnya perlahan tapi pasti sang submisif mulai memejamkan matanya mencoba menutup manik saffirenya yang terasa sangat berat dan mencoba berharap agar semua ini hanya mimpi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Pagi mulai datang dan matahari juga sudah sangat tinggi tapi tidak membuat seseorang yang sedang tidur dengan lelapnya di atas kasur king size itu tidak ada tanda-tanda seseorang itu ingin bangun.

Tapi suara ketukan pelan membangunkannya dari alam mimpi "eugh" legunya saat mulai membuka mata menampilkan manic saffirer. Perlahan tapi pasti dia mulai melangkahkan kakinya ke arah pintu hendak ingin membukannya tapi tangannya terhenti saat seseorang yang di luar mulai berujar "Maaf mengganggu, saya pelayan yang di utus Uchiha-sama untuk memberishkan kamar ini jadi apa anda sudah bangun Nona? Kalau anda belum bangun saya akan datang lima belas menit lagi dari sekarang" seseorang dari balik pintu itu mulai tidak terdengar mungkin sudah pergi meninggalkan pintu kamar 210 karna terdengar suara khas sepatu pantopel yang sudah berjalan menjauh.

Sontak seseorang yang ada di dalamnya yang ingin membuka pintu itu pun diam seperti patung "Apa katanya pelayan?" seseorang dengan surai pirang panjang sepingang itu mulai memperhatikan tubuhnya dari atas kebawah saat melihat sebuah cermin yang cukup besar ada di ruangan kamar hotel tersebut.

Menampilkan sosoknya yang terlihat kacau dengan hanya memakai kemeja putih yang sedikit kebesaran di tubuhnya "Apa? Ini bukan mimpi" seakan tau akan keadaanya sang pemuda persurai pirang panjang itu mulai menitihkan airmata dari pilipisnya dan perlahan menuruni pipi chubbynya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Terasa sakit tapi entah apa yang harus di lakukan, semuanya sudah terjadi benar-benar sudah terjadi. Kejadiaan yang sangat cepat dan bahakan tidak bisa di ulang untuk membuat agar kejadiaan yang sangat memalukan itu tidak akan terjadi.

Tangan tan halus mulai mengambil cangkir yang di letakan seorang pelayan yang ada di dalam kamar hotel tersebut meminumnya sedikit demi sedikit teh hangat yang ada di dalam cankir tersebut perlahan ingin melupakan kejadian beberapa jam yang lalu yang sangat memalukan itu "Nona apa bajunya nyaman? Tadi saya hanya di beritahu oleh Uchiha-sama untuk membelikan baju untuk seorang wanita yang masih muda dan terlihat cantik. Jadi saya memilihkan baju itu untuk anda" seorang wanita dengan surai hitam yang di cepol itu mulai berujar meneliti apakah nona yang tengah duduk di atas sofa kamar hotel tersebut tidak masalah dengan baju yang di belikannya.

Seseorang yang di panggil 'nona' itu hanya mengangguk mengiyakan bahwa di suka dengan bajunya "Dan maaf apa high heels yang ada gunakan itu nyaman? Tadi Uchiha-sama hanya menyuruhku untuk membelikan heels dengan nomor 38" lagi-lagi pelayan itu menayakan apakah Nona yang sedang duduk di sofa itu merasa nyaman dengan heels yang di belikannya.

Lagi-lagi seseorang yang di panggil 'nona' itu mengangguk "Iya ini pas tidak terlalu kebesaran dan di juga terlalu sempit" kata 'nona' tersebut aka Naruto yang sudah mulai bangun dari duduknya.

"kalau begitu baiklah Nona saya undur diri dan ini Uchiha-sama tadi menitipkan ini untuk anda" kata pelayan wanita dengan surai yang di cepol memberikan amplop putih dan mulai menunduk ramah pergi menutup pintu kamar hotel.

Naruto yang sedikit akhirnya hanya bisa menghela nafasnya panjang. Bagaimana tidak saat Naruto selesai mandi untuk membersihkan tubunya dari kegiatan yang tidak di inginkannya itu di kagetkan oleh beberapa pelayan dengan pakaian maid yang berdiri di dalam kamar hotel itu membawakan berapa kotak berisikan baju dan sepatu untuk di kenakannya. Dan akhirnya dengan pasrah Naruto mengenakannya karna melihat baju yang semalan di pakainya sudah robek dan tergeletak di dalam tempat sampah.

Setelah memakai baju yang di berikan beberapa pelayan wanita Naruto langsung di tarik dan di make up walau tidak terlalu berlebihan karna Naruto sudah terlihat manis jadi pelayan-pelayan yang di sewa Sasuke hanya memake up Naruto dengan make up yang natural.

Seperti inilah Naruto sekarang dengan dress berwarna biru panel seatas lutut dengan acseccoris kalung yang memang sudah satu set dengan drees tersebut high heels berwarna hitam dengan tinggi 5 cm wajah di make up narural dengan bedak yang menjadi alasnnya itu tipis eyes shadow berwarna peach dengan lipbalm yang juga berwarna peach yang memberikan kesan bahwa naruto memang masih remaja dan girly padalah kalau orang tau sebenarnya dia itu adalah seorang laki-laki.

.

.

.

.

.

.Naruto dengan tergesa-gesa berjalan keluar dari hotel yang tadi menampungnya untuk tidur semalam di sana, mengingat bahwa itu hotel yang sangat familiar dengannya Naruto dengan cepat pergi dari sana takut-takut ada seseorang yang di kenalnya berada di hotel tersebut. Dengan cepat Naruto memberhentikan sebuah taxi yang memang sedang melaju di kearahnya.

Dengan cepat Naruto memasuki taxi tersebut "Apartemen konoha" katanya member tau supir taxi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Apatemen konoha nomer 723 terdapat seseorang pemuda dengan surai pendek dan jangan lupa tanda lahir berupa segiti tiga terbalik sedang mengetuk-ngetuk pintu kamar sahabatnya yang baru pulang pagi tadi "Ayolah Gaara keluar ! ini sudah siang jangan seperti itu, kau kenapa sih?" Tanya pemuda itu aka kiba yang masih setia berdiri di depan pintu kamar sahabatnya "Lagi pula kau itu kenapa sih? Huh kau juga semalam kemana? Asal kau tau juga yah Naruto juga tidak pulang semalam" lanjut kiba masih berusaha agar sahabatnya itu membbukakan pintu kamarnya.

Merasa namanya si sebut Naruto yang baru saja masuk dan melepas heelsnya mulai mendekati sahabatnya yang sudah lama menjadi teman seapartemennya "Ada apa? Kenapa aku juga di bawa-bawa?" Tanya Naruto yang sudah berjalan mendekati kiba setelah memakai sandal dengan kepala kelinci yang terdapat di ujungnya "Eh .. kau sudah pulang.. hemm kau beli baju baru yah?" Tanya kiba melihat penampilan Naruto dari atas ke bawah "Perasaanku kemari saat kau pergi kau tidak memakai baju itu? Kau beli baju lagi yah?" Kiba menatap Naruto lekat-lekat.

"Tidak aku di kasih" sangah Naruto "Dan apa sebenarnya yang terjadi? Kenapa dengan Gaara?" Tanya Naruto yang mulai cemas, Kiba mengangkat bahunya "Aku tidak tau tadi pagi-pagi sekali Gaara baru pulang dan langsung deh masuk kamar dan sampai siang ini juga belum keluar" kiba mulai berjalan menjahui pintu kamar Gaara dan Naruto yang masih berdiri di sana.

"Oh iya! Kau juga kemana saja baru pulang? Tidak seperti biasanya. Dan semalam kau tidur di mana?" Tanya kiba yang sekarang mulai duduk di sofa dan menyalahkan televise.

"Ahh aku menginap di rumah seorang teman" bohong Naruto "Oh iya itu" kiba menunjuk mesin fax yang terlihat banyak sekali kertas yang sudah berjatuhan di bawah lantai "Sepertinya akhir-akhir ini kau akan sangat sibuk" lanjut kiba yang sudah memakan apel sambil sesekali menganti chanel yang ada di televise.

Naruto yang melihat mesin fax dengan banyak kertas yang sudah terprint dan juga ada yang jatuh bertebaran hanya bisa menghela nafasnya lesu 'Aku ingin istirahat tapi kenapa? Huh' innernya merana.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Namikaze Naruto putra bungsu pasangan Minato Namikaze dan Kushina Uzumaki yang saat ini sudah berganti menjadi Kushina Namikaze dan adik dari kakak permpuan Deidara Namikaze.

Naruto sudah pergi dari rumah saat usianya masih delapan belas tahun saat sudah lulus dari high schoolnya, Naruto bukannya pergi dari rumah tapi lebih tepatnya di usir oleh ayah kandungnya sendiri karna Naruto memilih jalan yang tidak di sukai Minato ayahnya.

Naruto memilih ingin menjadi wanita seperti kakaknya tapi kenyataanya Naruto adalah seorang laki-laki saat dia di lahirkan Kushina. Setelah kabur dari rumah Naruto bekerja menjadi editor di sebuah perusahaan milik Jiraya teman dari kakek Naruto DanKato Namikaze dengan nama pena 'KITSUNE' karna Naruto tidak ingin ada orang tahu bahwa putra pewaris Namikaze corp bekerja menjadi seorang editor yang hanya berpenghasilan minimal. Naruto tidak pernah pergi ke perusahaan milik teman kakeknya itu Naruto hanya bekerja di rumahnya atau lebih tepatnya di apartemen yang lumayan luas dengan tiga kamar di mana masing-masing kamar terdapat kamar mandi, ruangan untuk ruang tamu dan dapur untuk memasak.

Naruto tinggal di apartemen itu tidak sendirian karna ada dua orang sahabatnya yang tinggal bersamanya Kiba Inuzuka dan Gaara No Sabakhu.

Mereka beriga memutuskan tinggal bersama mungkin karan tujuan hidup mereka yang sama dan berbeda dengan kebanyakan pemuda lainnya di mana pemuda lainnya suka dengan wanita tapi tidak ketiga pemuda yang berada di apartemen 723 yang hanya menyukai pria. Walau sebenarnya kiba dan gaara tidak pernah memperlihatkan pada orang-orang dengan memakai pakaian wanita dan hanya Narutolah yang memakai pakaian layaknya wanita karna Naruto benar-benar ingin menjadi seorang wanita.

Saat usianya genap tujuh belas tahun Naruto setiap bulanya pergi ke rumah sakit untuk suntik feromon dengan uang saku yang di berikan oleh ayahnya tapi lambat laun minato ayah naruto mengetahuinya karna merasa anaknya tidak tumbuh tinggi layaknya seorang pria bahkan tidak mendapati bulu-bulu halus di sekitar wajahnya seperti dirinya dan jakun yang ada di antara leher Naruto juga tidak ada.

Karna penasaran akhirnya Minato menanyakan kepada anaknya dan akhirnya Naruto mnegakui bahwa dia memang selama satu tahu sudah menjalani suntik feromon karna ingin menjadi wanita seperti kakaknya tapi Minato tidak terima dengan apa yang anaknya itu inginkan karna hanya akan membuat keluarganya malu.

Akhirnya Minato mengusir Naruto saat Naruto memang sudah lulus dari sekolahnya dan menyuruh agar Naruto jangan pernah kemabali kerumah ini.

Dan akhirnya Naruto pun menurutinya dan sampai sekarang usianya sudah genap 22 tahun naruto belum pernah pulang dan belum pernah juga bertemu dengan ibunya dan juga kakak perempuannya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Naruto masuk kedalam kamarnya yang penuh dengan lemari buku dan juga buku-buku yang tergeletak di atas lantai tatami "Huh aku lupa membereskan kamarku" katanya lalu melempar tasnya ke atas kasur setelah melempar tasnya Naruto berjalan kecil menuju lemari pakaiannya untuk menganti baju mengunakan baju saantainya.

Kaos orange dengan celana abu-abu selutut dan jangan lupa surai pirangnya yang panjangnya sudah sampai sepinggang yang ia rawat selama bertahun-tahun dan kini tengan di gulung dengan sebuah tusukan rambut dengan boneka rubah di ujungnya dan ujung lainnya yang lancip "baiklah setelah selesai merapihkan kamar aku akan segera mennyelesaikan semua pekerjaanku"seru naruto kepada angin yang masuk dari celah jendela kamarnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Mashion Uchiha memang sangat besar tapi terlihat sangat sepi karan mungkin tidak ada suara anak kecil yang akan bermain atau berlalu lalang di sana. Terlihat seorng wanita dengan surai merah jambu panjang yang sedang duduk di sofa dengan tangan yang sedang sibuk merajut dengan menggunakan jarum rajut dan juga gumpalan-gumpalan benang rajut yang ada di sekitarnya.

Aktivitasnya terhenti saat melihat seorang pria berwajah tegas nan tampan sedang berdiri dan tersenyum kearahnya. "Mau sampai kapan kau merajut? Kau bahkan belum bisa! Lihat saja itu tidak rapih" pria dengan model rambut unik itu mulai duduk di sofa dan masih memperhatikan seorang wanita yang sedang merajut Sesuatu yang belum jelas mau jadi apa bentuknya.

"Namanya juga baru belajar! Kau jangan meledekku Sasuke-kun" wanita dengan surai merah jambu marah dengan bibir yang di poutkan sedikit "Baiklah Maafkan aku" pria yang bernama Sasuke itu mendekati wanita yang di sinyalir istrinya yang bernama Sakura dan mulai memeluknya perlahan.

"Sasuke-kun" gumam pelan Sakura "Kau aneh sekali hari ini?" suara Sakura terdengar lirih "Maaf"satu kata dari Sasuke dan hanya mendapat anggukan kecil dari Sakura yang masih berada di dalam dekapannya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Three month later

Naruto yang telah selesai membersihkan dan mencuci semua piring yang tadi ada di dalam wastafel akhirnya berlari kencang menuju kamar mandi yang ada di dalam kamarnya dan mendobrak kencang pintu kamar mandi agar cepat-cepat menuju closet "Hooooeekkkk ….Hoooeekkkk" Naruto mulai memuntakan semua makan yang baru saja selesai di makannya.

"Naruto! Kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya pemuda dengan tato kanji yang ada di dahinya ke Naruto yang masih sibuk memuntahkan semua makan yang baru saja di makannya. "Apa kau sakit? Belakangan ini kau sering muntah-muntah!" sedikit khawatir pemuda itu aka Gaara mulai mengelus punggung Naruto membantu Naruto agar semua makan yang tadi di makannya keluar.

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Sudah jangan khawatir" kata Naruto yang sudah selesai dengan acara muntah-muntahnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Naruto menarik kursi dan mulai mendudukinya, sekarang Naruto berada di kamarnya dan tengah duduk di kursi belajarnya "Huh" hela nafas panjang keluar Dari mulut kecilnya, dengan hari-hati akhirnya Naruto mulai mengambil amplop putih dan mulai membukannya.

"Aku belum pernah membaca isinya, mungkin ini adalah saatnya. Tapi aku masih takut.. tapi .. ahh sudahlah.. Naruto kau harus membacanya kau sudah berjanji bahwa sekaranglah saat yang tepat" Naruto mulai melafalkan semangat-semangat untuknya.

Dengan perlahan membuka dengan robekan melintang di ujungnya dan mulai menarik keluar isinya yang ternyata ada dua buah kertas. "Bukannkan ini cek? Dan ini" Naruto menaru kertas yang tadi di bilang cek dan membuka kertas yang berwarna putih dengan tulisan yang tertera di sana.

[Maaf.. aku benar-benar minta maaf yang sebesar-besarnya padamu. Aku melakukan semua itu karna tidak tau kenapa aku seperti mengiginkan sesuatu darimu. Tolong maafkan aku, aku tidak bisa memberimu apa-apa tapi tolonglah terima cek yang aku berikan ini dan tulislah berapapun yang kau mau. Kalau masih kurang juga kau bisa datang ke kantorku dan menemuiku.

Sasuke U]

Naruto melipat kembali kertas yang tadi di bacanya dan memasukannya kembali ke dalam amplop putih dan tidak lupa selembaran cek yang juga di masukannya kedalam amplop putih mengambil buku dan meletakan amplop itu ke dalam buku dan menutupnya.

"Ternyata ini hanya surat permintaan maaf. Baiklah lagi pula sudah terjadi tiga bulan yang lalu aku sudah memaafkanmu Uchiha-sama"

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

TBC

.

.

.

.

thanks yang udah review " dan yang udah mau repot-repot follow and fav ff yang tidak jelas ini :D

mind RnR Pliss


	3. Chapter 3

**For Love**

By Shiraishi Connan Dsc Masashi Kishimoto

Drama Romance Family [Warn : Yaoi, M-preg]

Tolong di perhatikan : _Flashback,_ Masa sekarang.

.

.

 **Chapter 3**

.

.

SasuNaru slight SasuSaku, ItaFemDei and other

.

.

Hari ini sedang terjadi badai salju di kota Konoha, suhu udara saat ini bahkan mendekati titik -5 derajat celcius.

Bahkan pemuda dengan surai raven dengan tiga garis halus menghiasi pipi-pipinya dan juga mata biru yang sangat lembut itu masih saja berusaha menutup seluruh tubuhnya dengan selimut yang tebalnya sangat luar biasa.

"Ha-ha-ha-Huaacchhiii-" terdengar suara bersin yang cukup keras yang membuat pria dengan surai pirang cerah menoleh dari acara mengetiknya.

Sang pria dengan surai pirang yang bernama Naruto itu melirik sekilas kearah gundukan besar yang ada di atas sofa.

Memundurkan kursi beroda, berdiri dan berjalan perlahan mendekati gundukan besar tersebut.

"Kalau kau kedinginan kau bisa tidur saja dulu di kamarmu dan jangan lupa nyalahkan selimut hangatmu" kata Naruto sambil mengelus surai raven pemuda yang masih merapatkan selimut di tubuhnya.

Pemuda dengan surai raven itu hanya mengelengkan kepalanya dan menatap pria yang sudah mulai mendudukan dirinya di sofa.

"Aku tidak apa-apa Kaa-san, aku akan menemani Kaa-san sampai pekerjaan Kaa-san selesai" ucapnya dengan senyuman kecil di bibirnya.

Naruto, dia hanya tersenyum dan kembali mengelus surai pemuda raven sambil sesekali mengacak-ngacaknya.

"Baiklah kalau itu mau-mu, Menma-kun!" Naruto berdiri dari duduknya dan kembali ke meja kerjanya yang letaknya dekat dengan jendela.

"Tapi ingat! Jangan bersin lagi yah, kalau kamu bersin lagi lebih baik kamu ke kamarmu dan cepat tidur" lanjutnya tanpa melihat kearah pemuda raven bernama Menma.

Menma hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk "Siap!" dan kembali merapatkan selimut tebal di tubuhnya.

.

.

 **[For Love]**

.

.

 _ **Konoha 1999**_

" _Hooeekkk—Ho-Hooeekkk" ini sudah kali ketiga pemuda dengan surai pirang itu bulak balik ke toilet rumahnya, bahkan ini juga sudah tiga kalinya pemuda dengan surai coklat berantakan dengan tidak tanda segitiga merah terbalik di masing-masing pipinya itu menghela nafas._

" _Huh" itu sudah yang ke-empat kali._

" _Ayolah Naruto, periksa saja keadaanmu itu. Kau pasti sakit karna terlalu cape mengedit setumpuk buku-buku itu" pemuda dengan surai coklat berantakan itu mengelus punggung pemuda bernama Naruto itu dengan lembut._

 _Sedangkan pemuda yang bernama Naruto itu menggeleng pelan "Tidak usah Kiba, aku akan- Hooeekk – Hah-Hah- ehm- istirahat saja di kamar, lagi pula pekerjaanku saudah selesai koq" Naruto tersenyum kecil dan berjalan kearah washtafel untuk mencuci wajahnya._

" _Aahh- segarnya.." katanya sambil membasuh wajah dengan air keran._

 _Pemuda degan surai coklat yang bernama Kiba itu hanya bisa mengeleng pelan sambil memijat keningnya yang sedikit pusing._

' _Hhah, tidak Naruto, tidak Gaara. Dua-duanya susah sekali di bilangin, ini bahkan sudah pergantian tahun- kenapa kepribadian mereka yang susah di bilangin itu tidak ikut berganti. Huuh' inner Kiba prustasi._

.

.

 **[For Love]**

.

.

 _Kediaman Masion Uchiha yang sangat besar memang sangat sepi dan juga tenang, walau banyak pekerja yang bekerja di sana, tapi masih saja terlihat tenang nyaman dan damai._

 _Bahkan acara minum teh bersama keluarga juga merupakan acara yang sangat tenang dan damai._

" _Dei-nee, Berapa usia kandunganmu" karna tidak mau terlalu berlarut-larut dengan keadaan yang cangung, akhirnya wanita muda dengan surai nila mulai membuka suara sambil sesekali mengelus perut wanita yang sudah Nampak sangat besar itu dengan lembut._

 _Wanita yang tengah hamil tua yang di panggil Dei-nee atau nama lengakpnya Deidara Namikaze itu hanya tersenyum kearah wanita bersurai nila itu sambil ikut mengelus perutnya dengan lembut._

" _Sudah jalan delapan bulan Sakura, dan kemungkinan besar sebulan lagi Haru-chan akan lahir" ujar Deidara pelan sambil terus mengelus perutnya._

 _Wanita dengan surai Nila yang di panggil Sakura itu ikut tersenyum, "Dei-nee, bahkan sudah memberi nama. Aku juga tidak sabar ingin bertemu dengan Haru-chan, Februari yah- hmm pasti nanti Haru-chan sangat cantik seperti Nee-san" Sakura tersenyum manis kearah Deidara yang masih mengelus perutnya dengan lembut dan penuh kasih sayang._

 _Satu wanita lagi yang ada di sana juga tersenyum memandang Deidara yang sangat senang itu, sedangkat ketiga pria yang ada di sana hanya memasang senyum kecil di masing-masing bibir mereka._

" _Bersabarlah Sakura, aku yakin. Sebentar lagi kau akan hamil sepertiku. Iya kan anata" Deidara sekilas melirik kearah suaminya yang ada di sampinya._

 _Dan hanya anggukan kecil yang di berikanya, "Sasuke-kun?" Deidara pun melirik kearah pria yang ada di sebelah Sakura._

 _Dan pria itu juga mengangguk pelan sebagai respon._

 _Sakura-pun kembali tersenyum kecil._

.

.

[ **For Love** ]

.

.

"Harrruuu—cchhhaannn … Oiiiiyyy Miharu-chan! Oyyyyyy?" pemuda dengan surai raven yang menantang gravitasi itu, berjalan cepat mengejar gadis dengan surai raven panjang sebahu yang berjalan dengan cepat untuk menghindarinya.

"Miharu-chan ! oii" teriaknya lagi sambil berlari, sekali tiga uang, akhirnya gadis yang di panggil Miharu itu pun menghentikan langkah cepat kakinya dan menolehkan kepalanya melihat kearah pemuda dengan surai unik itu dengan death glearnya.

"Ma ma ma, jangan melihatku dengan mata seperti itu! Kau sangat tidak pantas meniru tatapan Ayahku-" pemuda itu berjalan maju dan tepat berdiri di hadapan gadis itu.

Brak-

Dengan kekuatan penuh, sang pemuda dengan surai unik itu mendorong dan membenturkan punggung sang gadis bernama Miharu itu ke tembok.

Terdengar suara ringisan kecil keluar dari bibir merahnya, matanya menyipit sedikit karna merasa sakit di bagian punggung, lalu melirik kecil kearah pemuda yang dengan sengaja membenturkan punggungnya ke tembok.

"Ap-apa Maumu, Natsu?" cicitan kecil keluar dari mulut Miharu, sambil menahan bahu pemuda dengan surai unik yang bernama Natsu itu, agar tidak terlalu dekat bahkan menempel kepadanya.

Pemuda bersurai unik aka Natsu, terkekeh kecil dan menundukan diri menutupi mata kelamnya dengan surai ravennya depannya yang lumayan menutupi matanya itu, tapi seringai kecil tercetak jelas, dan sangat jelas. Bahkan sampai membuat Miharu menatap pemuda yang menghimpitnya itu dengan tatapan horror.

"Hn, kau sudah tau pasti apa yang aku mau, Mi-ha-ru-chan".

.

.

[ **For Love** ]

.

.

 _Naruto yang sedari tadi duduk di kloset duduk toilet hanya bisa diam dengan wajah pucatnya, tangannya bergerak gelisah untuk mengambil sesuatu yang sebelumnya di jatuhkan di dekat kakinya._

 _Wajahnya pun sedikit mengepresikan ketakutan, terlihat dari bibir plumnya yang di gigit kuat-kuat dengan matanya yang sedikit menyipit saat membalik benda unik yang ada di tangannya itu._

 _Saat beda unik yang ada di tangannya sudah di balik dan menunjukan muka depannya, Naruto benar-benar harus terbelalak saat melihat tanda (+) plus tercetak di sana._

" _AAaaaaaaaaaa" hanya teriakan dan suara_ _ **brug-**_ _keras terdengar di dalam toilet tersebut._

 _._

 _._

 _Pemuda dengan surai pirang itu sedikit tidak nyaman dengan tidurnya dan akhirnya membuka matanya, "Eugh-" legu-nya pelan kemudian memposisikan dirinya duduk dan bersandar di kepala ranjangnya._

 _Matanya masih berkedap-kedip dan sesekali di kuceknya dengan pergelangan tanggannya._

 _Setelahnya pandangan matanya sudah jelas dan melihat pemuda dengan surai merah sedang memperhatikan wajahnya dengan seksama._

" _Huuuwwaahhh" kaagetnya saat seorang dengan surai merah itu meletakan telapak tangannya yang halus di kening pemuda pirang, lalu menarik lengannya pelan menjauhui kening sang pemuda pirang._

" _Sepertinya Naru- tidak demam, mungkin syok karna ini kehamilan pertamanya" pemuda dengan surai merah itu beranjak dari duduknya dan keluar dari kamar Naruto, sedangkan pemuda lainnya yang juga ada di dalam kamar Naruto hanya mengumpat kesal._

" _Gaara- kau tidak seharusnya-" kata-kata pemuda bersurai coklat berantakan itu terhenti saat melihat Naruto mulai menjatuhkan tubuhnya di kasur._

" _Kyaaaaa! Naruto.." Kiba sang pemuda bersurai coklat itu langsung mendekati Naruto sambil menepuk-nepuk pipi Naruto pelan._

" _Sudahlah, Naru pinsan lagi, mungkin syok!" kata pemuda bersurai merah aka Gaara yang sudah beranjak keluar dari kamar Naruto._

" _Gaaraaaaa!" Kiba hanya bisa berteriak saat Gaara sudah menutup pintu kamar Naruto._

' _Kami-sama, kenapa aku bisa punya teman seperti itu' iner Kiba prustasi dan mulai membenarkan posisi tidur Naruto._

" _Naruto- cepat bangun dan bilang padaku kalau semua ini bohong" Kiba menarik selimut agar menutupi tubuh Naruto sampai ke pundak._

 _Dan mulai beranjak keluar dari kamar Naruto, dengan masih merancau dalam hati kalau semua ini bohong, dan Naruto tidak mungkin hamil._

 _Yah walau Kiba sudah tau kondisi sebenarnya Naruto, tapi Kiba tidak mau percaya begitu saja dengan apa yang terjadi, apalagi Kiba juga tidak tau siapa yang telah menghamili Naruto, apakah Sai- mantan pacar Naruto- atau "Haaahh… kenapa aku jadi yang pusing" Kiba menjambak rambutnya untuk meredam semua rasa aneh yang ada di dalam diriya._

.

.

[ **For Love** ]

.

.

 _Gaara cuma bisa menatap wajah Naruto dengan ekspresi datarnya seperti biasa, beda halnya dengan Kiba yang sudah menga-nga lebar._

" _Tutup mulutmu sayang" Kiba menoleh sesaat mendengar suara yang familiar di telingannya._

" _Shika?" Kiba reflek berdiri saat melihat pemuda dengan surai di kuncir tinggi yang bernama Shika itu berdiri di depan pintu masuk apartemennya._

" _Sepertinya waktunya tidak tepat, merepotkan. Aku akan datang lagi nanti" pemuda bernama Shika- atau lebih tepatnya Shikamaru itu berbalik dan keluar dari apartemen itu._

" _Bodoh!" gumam Gaara pelan._

" _Diam-" Kiba mendecih pelan, dan hanya bisa di dengar Naruto yang ada di sebelahnya._

 _Posisi Gaara yang berhadap-hadapan dengan Naruto sedangkan Kiba mulai duduk di samping Naruto._

" _Uchiha-!" ekspresi Gaara masih datar saat mengucapkan nama itu dan melirik kearah Naruto._

 _Kiba yang ada di samping Naruto menepuk pelan punggung Naruto saat Naruto mulai menundukan diriya._

" _Naru-" suara Kiba terpotong saat bunyi bel terdengar._

 _~Ting Nong~_

 _Kiba melirik Gaara agar Gaara mau membuka pintu- tapi yang ada malah._

" _Baik-baik, maaf Naruto, aku mau melihat siapa yang datang" Kiba menjauhkan Naruto, dan mendecih pelan saat melihat Gaara yang malah dengan cueknya berjalan menuju lemari pendingin mengambil minum._

' _Panda jelek' Kiba mengumpat dalam hati saat melihat Gaara dengan tidak berdosanya, memakan buah apel yang di beli Kiba untuk Naruto._

 _Kiba berjalan santai, dan mulai membuka pintu._

 _Dan saat pintu apartemen itu terbuka lebar, Kiba malah di kagetkan dengan boneka panda besar ada di hadapannya._

" _Aku ingin-" sebuah suara akhirnya terhenti saat melihat ekspresi ambigu Kiba._

 _Terlihat pemuda dengan mata lavender mengintip dari lengan boneka panda besar tersebut._

" _Ah gomen, aku kira yang membuka pintunya Gaa-"_

 _Suara pemuda yang masih memeluk erat boneka panda besar itu terhenti saat tidak sopannya pemuda yang ada di depannya malah berbalik masuk kedalam apartemen._

" _Itu tamu-mu" Kiba berjalan kearah sofa dan mendudukan dirinya di samping Naruto "Lebih baik kita kekamarku, aku akan mendengarkan semuannya" Kiba memapah Naruto yang telihat lemas, sedang Naruto hanya mengangguk sebagai tanda setuju._

" _Hyuga-san, Masuklah . dan tutup pintunya" Teriak Kiba melirik kearah depan pintu._

 _Lalu melirik kearah Gaara yang masih berdiri di depan lemari es sambil sesekali menggigit apel._

" _Aku tidak mau ruang tamu ini berantakan, kalau kau mau berkelahi atau me-ah- terserahlah, jangan di ruang tamu, lakukan saja di kamamu" dan setelah berkata seperti itu, Kiba langsung masuk kedalam kamarnya dengan Naruto._

.

.

 _Gaara yang masih setia berdiri di depan lemari es hanya membuat ekspresi datar, lalu dengan santainya melempar buah apel yang ada di tanganya dengan keras._

 _-Bugh- buah apel yang di lempar keras itu terkena tembok dekat pintu kemudian pecah menjadi beberapa bagian._

 _-blam- pemuda dengan surai panjang dan mata lavender menutup pintu dengan pelan, boneka panda yang di peluknya di jatuhkan begitu saja, saat melihat Gaara yan mulai berjalan cepat kearahnya._

" _Breng-" suara teriakan berhenti saat tangan terkepal kuat itu di tahan dengan telapak tangan pemuda yang berdiri di depan pintu._

" _Maaf-kan-aku" kata pemuda itu lalu menarik Gaara kedalam pelukannya._

" _Maaf-" sekali lagi hanya gumaman kata maaf yang keluar dari pemuda bernama Hyuga Neji itu._

 _Gaara yang berada di dalam pelukan Neji hanya bisa menangis sambil mengumamkan kata "Brengsek" berulang kali._

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

Gomen-gomen… hahaha..

Alurnya maju mundur keren, jadi harap di perhatikan yah :D

Mind to Review (n.n)/


	4. Chapter 4

_Dengan penuh perhatiannya Kiba mengelus punggung sempit Naruto, agar Naruto bisa sedikit tenang._

 _Suara se-segukan masih terdengar dari mulut Naruto, hidungnya juga masih sibuk mnyedot cairan yang sepertinya ingin keluar, tapi dengan cepat Kiba mengambil tisu dan memberikannya, Naruto menerima dengan senang hati dan mengeluarkan semua cairan dari hidungnya._

" _Hiksss- Kiba, apa-Hiks- apa yang akan terjadi padaku nantinya" SROOTTT, Kiba yang melihatnya hanya bisa menghela nafas pendek, " Kau harus minta pertanggung jawaban atas anak yang kau kandung Naru-"_

" _Huuuwwaaa" dan untuk sekian kalinya Kiba meruntuki kebodohannya, karna membiarkan Naruto menangis lagi._

.

.

 **For Love**

 **Shiraishi Connan**

 **Masashi Kishimoto [Naruto]**

.

.

 **SasuNaru slight other**

.

.

Warn : _flashback._ Masa sekarang

.

.

" _Hooaahh, apa-apaan ini?" Kiba yang baru menutup pintu kamarnya agar membiarkan Naruto beristirahat di kamarnya, langsung kaget saat melihat pasanga NejiGaa sudah nyaman dengan posisi Neji yang merangkul Gaara sambil sesekali tangannya yang bebas menganti chanel televise dari remot, sedangkan Gaara hanya santai dalam rankulan Neji._

" _Jadi sudah baikkan, bukannya tadi ingin berkelahi" Kiba dengan santainya mengambil tempat di samping Neji dan dengan cepat ikut bersandar di bahu Neji._

 _Neji Cuma diam, dan masih sibuk dengan menganti chanel televisi._

" _Nee, Gaara, apa kau sudah tau kalau sebenarnya Naru itu sedang hamil?" Tanya Kiba, tapi matanya masih fokus menatap layar tv yang sudah berhenti terganti-ganti dan menampilkan acara memasak._

" _Ehmmp- hhmmp-" Kiba tau dengan jelas suara apa itu, tapi dengan santainya pura-pura tidak tau dan tidak peduli._

" _Neji-hmmp Kiba-hmmpp"_

" _Abaikan aku, anggap aku tidak ada ~~dududududud~~ " Kiba makin bersandar di bahunya Neji, bahkan sekarang benar-benar ingin menyamannyak posisinya sambil memejamkan matanya._

" _Kau tau- kau malah membuat Neji kerepotan karna harus menahan kepalamu yang besar itu" mata Kiba benar-benar terbuka besar saat melihat pemuda dengan surai nanas berdiri tepat di depannya._

 _Bahkan kedua pemuda yang sedang melakukan hal yang sedikit panas itu menghentikan aktifitasnya untuk memandang pemuda nanas yang dengan tidak permisinya berdiri di hadapan mereka._

" _Keluar sebentar, aku ingin bicara" dengan sangat patuhnya Kiba hanya diam dan ikut berjalan saat tangannya sudah di tarik oleh pemuda surai nanas itu._

.

.

"Ap-apa Maumu, Natsu?" cicitan kecil keluar dari mulut Miharu, sambil menahan bahu pemuda dengan surai unik yang bernama Natsu itu, agar tidak terlalu dekat bahkan menempel kepadanya.

Pemuda bersurai unik aka Natsu, terkekeh kecil dan menundukan diri menutupi mata kelamnya dengan surai ravennya depannya yang lumayan menutupi matanya itu, tapi seringai kecil tercetak jelas, dan sangat jelas. Bahkan sampai membuat Miharu menatap pemuda yang menghimpitnya itu dengan tatapan horror.

"Hn, kau sudah tau pasti apa yang aku mau, Mi-ha-ru-chan".

Gadis dengan surai kelam yang di panggil Miharu mendadak membolakan matannya.

"Na-na-natsu, kau?"

"Apa yang kalian berdua lakukan di situ?" suara berat terdengar, dan membuat kedua manusia berbeda gender itu melirik kearah pria dewasa di samping mereka.

"Pa-paman Sasuke?" Miharu dengan cepat mendorong pemuda dengan surai unik itu agar menjauh darinya.

"Ayolah, Ayah- aku hanya ingin ber-"

"Kembali kekamarmu Toranatsuke" suara berat penuh nada perintah keluar dari bibir sang pria dewasa itu, dan sang pemuda dengan surai unik itu hanya bisa mendesah pelan dan mengumamkan kata "Iya, baiklah" lalu berjalan menjauh.

Sedangkan Miharu yang masih berada di sana dengan tenang menunduk lalu berlari kecil untuk menjauh.

.

.

~Kriingggg~~~~ suara jam weaker terdengar begitu keras hinga membuat pemuda dengan surai hitam pekat itu bangun dari tidurnya dan duduk dengan lemas di ranjang singgelbednya.

"Hooooohhhhh" suaranya keras sambil merentangkat kedua tangannya untuk merenggangkan otot-ototnya yang sedikit agak kaku.

Perlahan tapi pasti, harum dari arah luar kamarnya tercium "Ah, pancake" gumannya pelan sambil menutup matanya dan menghirup harum itu dalam.

Kaki tannya perlahan menyentuh lantai tatami, kemudian berjalan keluar dari kamarnya dengan sebelumnya membuka pintu kamarnya lalu menutupnya kembali.

Kaki-kaki itu dengan santai menuruni beberapa anak tangga dan dengan cepat bokongnya mengambil tempat untuk duduk di kursi meja makan.

"Memangnya sudah cuci muka?" suara lembut terdengar dan dengan senyuman kecil pemuda dengan surai hitam pekat itu hanya tersenyum dan menggeleng.

"Cuci muka dulu sana baru makan" suruh suara lembut itu dan hanya mendapat anggukan dan cengiran.

.

.

 _Memeriksakan kondisinya memang sangat baik untuk Naruto, dengan di temani oleh Kiba sang sahabat baikknya Naruto dengan tenang mulai membuka pintu ruangan itu._

 _Seorang susterpun menggangguk perlahan dan menyuruhnya untuk duduk di sebuah ranjang._

 _Dengan agak sedikit enggan, Naruto mulai menaiki anak tanga yang hanya terdiri dua buah itu kemudian duduk di ranjang, sang susterpun dengan halus menyuruh agar Naruto untuk berbaring di ranjang tersebut._

 _Kiba yang juga ikut menemaninya di sana menggangguk, agar Naruto mau tidur di ranjang dan bergumam kecil kepada Naruto " Tidak apa-apa" ujarnya kecil meyakinkan Naruto kalau memang tidak akan terjadi apa-apa._

 _Saat sudah berbaring, Naruto mulai memejamkan matanya, tapi tidak lama kemudian terdengar suara yang sangat familiar sekali di telingannya, "Uzumaki Naruto 22 tahun, eh?" karna tau pasti suara siapa itu, Naruto hanya memejamkan matanya._

" _Aku tau ini salah, tapi ini juga bukan mauku" masih memejamkan matanya Naruto bergumam kecil, "Kau sudah tau akan berakibat seperti ini, kan sudah ku bilang untuk tidak berhenti melakukan penyun-"_

" _Baa-chan, sudahlah cepat periksa aku! Aku tidak mau sampai Dei-"_

" _Aku memang sudah di sini-un" Naruto benar-benar membuka matanya lebar-lebar saat mendengar suara yang benar-benar ia rindukan, dengan cepat Naruto bangun dari berbaringnya._

 _._

 _._

 _Tangan tan halus itu masih sibuk memutar-mutar minuman karton di tangannya dan seperti enggan untuk di buka bahkan di minum._

" _Jadi benar sudah tiga bulan-un?" suara halus yang terdengar di sampinnya membuat Naruto menghentikan aktifitasnya dan menoleh kesamping._

 _Sedangkan sosok yang mempunyai suara halus itu hanya tersenyum sambil mengusap perutnya yang besar._

" _Jadi-em- Kira-kira, apa yang akan di katakan ayah dan ibu kalau tau, anak laki-lakinya sekarang ini tengah mengandung-un?" goda pemilik suara halus itu sambil tertawa kecil._

" _Dei-nee" dengan pipi mengembung Naruto menatap tidak suka dengan godaan sang kaka._

 _Pemilik suara halus itu yang ternyata kaka perempuan Naruto hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah adik laki-lakinya._

" _Hemm- apa Sai-kun sudah tau?" Tanya Deidara, dan sontak membuat Naruto menatapnya kemudian menuduk._

" _Bukan-"_

" _Heeemmpp?" Deidara memiingkan kepalanya agar bisa melihat wajah adikknya._

" _Bukan Sai"_

" _Heemmmpp?"_

" _Bu-bu-bukan Sai, ayah dari hmmmpp apa yang aku kandung ini" jawab Naruto masih menunduk, tapi-  
"Pfftttt—hahahah" Deidara benar-benar tidak bisa menahan tawanya._

" _Nee-chhaannn!" kesal Naruto karna mendengar Kakaknya itu masih sibuk tertawa._

" _Ha-ha-huhh" Deidara mulai menghentikan tawanya sambil sesekali mengapus jejak airmata di sudut matanya. "Haduuhh, baiklah, haah, rasanya bayiku ingin keluar, haha- hhheemmmp"._

" _Heemm- baiklah Naru- dengar kaka- kaka tau kamu ingin sekali menjadi wanita dan menjalani penyuntikan entah apa itu namanya, bahkan kau selalu saja memakai baju wanita. Oke- itu memang salah tapi-"_

" _Kaka!"_

" _Oke, baiklah lupakan itu. Kau bahkan di usir oleh ayah karna keinginan tak masuk akal mu itu dan-"_

" _Kaka!"_

" _Diam dulu Naru-, kau bahkan merelakan dirimu untuk bekerja di usia muda, mengumpulkan uang dan melakukan penyuntikan itu dan akhirnya" Deidara berhenti sejenak kemudian megelus perut Naruto yang sedikit buncit._

" _Kau mendapatkan ini-un"_

 _Naruto sedikit kaget saat kakanya dengan wajah datarnya menatapnya._

" _Itu-"_

" _Baiklah, apa harus aku yang telfon Sai-kun agar mau bertanggung jawab-un? Setidaknya dia harus tau kalau kau mengandung anaknya, Naru-"_

" _Kaka! Sudah aku bilang bukan Sai-"_

 _Naruto bangkit dari sofa tapi kemudian duduk kembali, seorang yang juga berada di ruangan tersebut hanya bisa diam melihat tingkah kedua kaka-beradik itu,_

" _Baiklah, aku ingin menangani pasienku dulu, kalian tenang-tenang di ruanganku" seseorang dengan jubah dokter itu kemudian berjalan keluar dari ruangannya._

 _Naruto dan Deidara hanya tersenyum melihat kepergian dokter itu._

" _Jadi siapa? Bukankah pacarmu itu Sai Shimamura? Aku tau kau Naru- kau hanya mencintai-"_

" _Aku sudah tidak mencintainya lagi" potong Naruto cepat._

" _Hehh, lalu siapa ayah dari bayi yang kau kandung? Tidak mungkin Uchiha kan!" Deidara memijat keningnya yang sedikit pusing, lalu kembali mengelus perutnya._

" _Huuuhhh, sabar. Yaampun aku lupa kalau aku sedang hamil.. huhhh"_

" _Memang benar" cicit Naruto._

" _Huh?" Deidara memiringkan kembali kepalanya untuk melihat wajah Naruto yang menunduk._

" _Uchiha, aheemm. Ayah dari apa yang ku kandung?"_

" _Hheeh?"_

"… _.."_

" _Heeehhhhhh?"_

 _Naruto hanya bisa tersenyum canggung saat Nee-channya memandang wajahnya dengan tatapan –_

" _Tidak mungkin-"_

.

.

Musim dingin, memang lebih enak berada di rumah, apa lagi saat ini sekolah sedang libur musim dingin. Menma pemuda berusia enam belas tahun itu mulai menyibukan diri dengan gadget di tangannya.

Sibuk memainkan game **Zombie Tsunami** , sampai-sampai melupakan tugas yang sejam lalu di berikan oleh Kaa-sannya.

"Bukannya tadi aku menyuruhmu untuk membeli beberapa bahan untuk makan malam?" sosok dengan surai pirang sedang mengangkat futon mulai berjalan mendekati pemuda dengan surai hitam itu yang benar-benar sibuk dengan aktifitasnya.

Sosok surai pirang itu berdiri sambil sesekali membenarkan posis futon yang hampir merosot "Hah,baiklah aku saja yang membelinnya" dengan jailnya sosok pirang itu melempar futon itu kearah sang pemuda yang masih sibuk itu, tapi kemudian- "Kaa-saann, kau membuatku mati!"

"Baiklah kalau begitu, taru futon itu di kamarmu, besok Shikaru akan datang untuk menginap- aku pergi dulu" dengan senyum jailnya sosok pirang itu bergegas pergi sedangkan pemuda dengan surai hitam itu hanya bisa mendesah pelan sambil mengangkat futon yang ternyata ringan itu ke kamarnya "Haa, ini sangat ringan tapi, kenapa tadi Kaa-san terlihat kesulitan" gumanya sambil membuka pintu kamarnya.

.

.

Kamar dengan nuansa biru hitam itu terlihat sangat suram, apalagi sesosok makhluk dengan surai unik atau lebih ke surai ayam itu masih sibuk memandangi ponselnya.

Pemuda berusia enam belas tahun itu berguling kekanan dan kekiri di atas ranjang king sizenya sambil sesekali melirik kearah ponselnya.

"Gaaakkhhh, seharusnya aku tau kalau Miharu memberikan e-mail palsu!"

"Aku memberikan e-mail yang benar kepadamu, hoii jangan salahkan aku kalau Haku-sensei belum membalas pesan darimu" sosok surai hitam sebahu mulai memasuki kamar yang memang pintunya tidak di kunci itu, "Lagi pula, berhentilah mengejar pria-pria cantik.. kalau paman Sasuke tau anaknya Gay, kau bisa mati-" seolah tidak peduli, sang sosok itu menendang apa saja yang bertebaran di lantai, kemudian duduk diatas ranjang itu, tapi kemudian ikut berbaring di sana.

"Bicara memang mudah Miharu, tapi. Hahahahahahah" sosok pemuda yang berbaring di samping sosok gadis bernama Miharu itu mulai tertawa sambil menghayalkan sesuatu.

Tak- "Kau itu tampan Natsu, kau merupakan kopi-an terbaik- paman Sasuke, dan berhentilah mengejar pria-pria tua yang menurutmu cantik itu- Hooh."

Pemuda dengan suarai unik aka Natsu itu mengelus kepalanya yang habis di pukul kecil oleh Miharu, "Hah, seharusnya kau yang berhenti mengejar-ngejar- ah, siapa itu namanya? Mena? Menso? Miso? Apa-"

"Berhenti mengejeknya, namanya Menma- Uzumaki Menma, jangan pura-pura lupa- kau kan sebangku dengannya!" Miharu terlihat kesal dengan wajahnya yang merah, karna dengan seenak dengkulnya, Natsu mengejek-ngejek pangerannya.

"Iya-iya, orang yang menyusahkan itu-kan. Hoiiyy ayolah Miharu, apa yang kau banggakan dari pemuda pendiam dan aneh seperti dia itu- bicarannya saja irit- aku bahkan seperti melihat kopian sifat ayahku di dirinya" Natsu bangun dari berbaringnya dan memandang Miharu yang memejamkan mata sambil bergumam "Dia itu berbeda denganmu dia itu tampan dan sedikit misterius, apalagi saat dia memakai kacamata saat belajar, huuuuu~~ aku bahkan bisa melihat bunga-bunga indah yang bermekaran di sekitarnya-"

Miharu membuka matanya dan mulai bangun dari berbaringnya, duduk berhadapan dengan Natsu sambil memperhatikan wajah Natsu yang ada di depannya.

"Aku sangat akui kau mirip dengan Paman, kau memang benar-benar anaknya, tapi sifat berisikmu dan sok ikut campur urusan orang lain itu bukan sifat paman- apalagi bibi- dan juga selera makannmu yang bukan Uchiha banget- sejak kapan keluarga Uchiha pengemar ramen cup- hah, dan lihat tembok kamarmu yang penuh dengan poster cup ramen- eh tapi tunggu dulu, di belakang poster itu kan berisikan pria-pria cantik yang sedang naked-" Natsu memperhatikan sekitar tiga atau empat poster cup ramen yang ada di kamar Natsu.

Mata kelam Miharu-pun kembali menatap Natsu.

Puk- menyentil kecil kening Miharu, Natsu beranjak dari kasurnya "Kau juga sama, sejak kapan Uchiha berbicara panjang dang sangat lebar seperi itu- bahkan tidak putus-putus" Natsu mengambil Hodie dark blue di kursi belajarnya kemudian memakainya tidak lupa syal berwarna putih di lilitkan di lehernya.

"Kau mau kemana?" Miharu berdiri menghampiri Natsu.

"Keluar- aku ingin membeli cup ramen, lihat persediaanku sudah habis" Natsu menunjuk kearah sebuah laci kaca yang terdapat dua cup ramen yang masih tersisa di dalamnya.

"Ah, kalau gitu belikan aku-"

"Baik-baik- tapi bersihkan kamarku yah!" Natsu menyentil kembali kening Miharu dan dengan cepatnya pergi sambil menutup pintu kamarnya keras-keras.

"Jangan keluar dari kamarku sebelum semuanya bersih, dan aku akan membelikan apa yang kau mau"

Miharu yang mendengar Natsu berteriak-teriak hanya bisa menghela nafas panjang.

"Toranatsuke Uchiha- benar-benar Uchiha terberisik dan terjorok- aku akan ingatkan bibi Sakura agar tidak memanjakannya" Miharu mulai memunguti pakaian-pakaian yang bertebaran di tatami kamar Natsu.

.

.

Natsu memasuki mini market dengan santai sambil sesekali melirik kearah kanan, karna dia sudah tau betul di mana tempat cup ramen di pajang.

Saat melihat tumpukan cup ramen yang masih terpajang dengan sangat rapih itu dan terlihat sekitar 10 cup ramen, Natsu hanya tersenyum dan bergumam "Aku akan memborongnya- hehe" tapi bukannya berjalan kearah pajangan cup ramen Natsu malah berjalan rak lain.

Di sana terdapat barang-barang perawatan kecantikan dan segala tetekbengek urusan wanita, mata kelamnya melirik sesuatu yang memang dari tadi dia cari, mengambilnya perlahan dan bergumam kecil "No wings" menundukan tubuhnya dan melihat apa yang ada di rak itu dan ternyata semua tulisannya memang benar "No Wings" berdiri dari menunduknya dan berteriak kearah kasir yang sedang melayani pembeli yang ingin bayar.

"Maaf, Nona. Aku mencari yang ada sayapnya, kenapa semuanya tidak ada sayapnya" sontak beberapa pengunjung yang ada di sana hanya tertawa kecil saat mendengar teriakan Natsu.

Tapi setelah itu ada petugas yang menghampirinya, "Itu di pojok sana masih sisa satu yang ada sayapnya" petugas itu menundukkan diri dan mengambil apa yang di maksud Natsu.

Natsu menerimanya dan berucap terima kasih, lalu dengan santai memasukan benda itu di keranjang belanjanya "Baiklah saatnya-" suara Natsu terhenti saat seseorang dengan lancangnya memasukan semua cup ramennya di keranjang belanjanya.

"Oiiii- Nona seharusnya kau tidak mengambil semua-" saat berjalan mendekati rak cup ramen itu Natsu terhenti saat seorang yang di sebutnya nona itu menoleh kearahnya.

Onxy meet Shafire.

"Ah, maaf. Kau juga ingin membelinya" sosok beriris shafire itu meletakan kembali beberapa cup ramen yang sudah di taru di keranjang belanjanya. "Karna sepertinya ada sepuluh, bagaimana kalau kita bagi menjadi lima-lima" suara halus milik sosok beriris shafire itu membuat Natsu terpaku dan masih memandangnya dalam diam.

"Hei, kau tidak-" saat sosok itu mulai mengibaskan tangannya di depan wajah Natsu, Natsu dengan cepat mengambil tangan milik sosok tersebut.

"Na-natsu, namaku Natsu, siapa Namamu?" Tanya Natsu to the point.

Dan sosok di depan Natsu itu hanya bisa bingung, "Ah, Naru-Naruto namaku"

Dan Saat itu juga bunga-bunga warna-warni mulai berterbangan di arah Natsu dan Naruto [dalam imagin Natsu].

"Maaf, apa boleh lepaskan"

"Eh? – ah" Natsu dengan cepat melepaskan tangan milik Naruto yang di genggamnya erat.

Kemudian tersenyum saat melihat Naruto mulai pergi dari sana untuk menuju kasir, Natsu yang masih memandang punggung sempit milik Naruto mulai tertawa kecil.

"Haha, sepertinya aku mulai menyukaimu Naru-haha"

Karna keasikan bergumam, Natsu tidak tau kalau ada seseorang yang sudah mengambil semua cup ramen yang ada di rak, bahkan seseorang itu sudah pergi ke kasih untuk membayarnya dan kemudia pergi.

"Yoshh, ramen-"

Saat tangannya ingin meraih cup ramen di rak tapi nyatanya-

"Tidak ada- ? eh -? –heehh?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Bales review : xhavier rivanea huges, hmmm udah tau belum yah? Dan Gaara sama neji? Hmmm kyknya udah baikkan deh hehe… hoho retvianputri12 makasih yah udah di ingetin, aku kurang tau jadi main ketik ajah, padahal udah jelas-jelas salah hehe… iya-iya salah, squidneko makasih udah mau benerin hehe…. Revhanaslowfujosh and .11 aku sudah usahain lanjut haha… hahah versetta kayaknya gaara salvam [salah vaham] ajah, iya-sabar,, sasunarunya masih aku umpetin di kardus #Plakk di gebukin, hahha…. Ini yang nanya Guest1, sepertinya Natsu emang anak Sasu deh, hehe.. maaf yah Shikakiba, nejigaanya sedikit, Cuma pelengkap saja sih.. hoho.. iya mungkin chap depan sasunaru udah muncul, makanya bacanya pelan-pelan biar ngak bingung, dan perhatiin warn, hehe…. gyumin4ever hehe makanya baca pelan-pelan, ini maju mundur gituh aku bikinnya haha dan Natsu anak sasusaku? Hmmmm, mungkin kalo banyak yang request gitu, hehehe….. wahhh makasih banget jung yu li udah bilang ceritanya seru, padahal sih menurut aku agak aneh deh,, heheh iya sip ini sudah ada chap 4 jadi ngak usah nunggu lagi, hehe…. SapphireOnyx Namiuchimaki hei hei, itu juga tiga copel paporitku juga, aduh jangan senyum-senyum sendiri nanti di bilang –pip- hehe,, piss… shika galau kali, udah pengen ketemu kiba tapi keluar lagi haha… yahh kalo ada uke yang mpeg selain naru, mungkin ada.. tapi yah sesuai request lah.. haha … gici love sasunaru and mariaerisa ini udah di lanjut.. hahha… kamu sepaham dengan aku ChulZzinPang, chap tiga emang kurang panjang trus ngak jelas, karna up terlalu lama aku juga harus baca dari awal lagi untuk ketik lanjutannya,, heheh sip udah di up… yayaya liaajahfujo aku juga sama bingung juga, haha… ini emang maju mundur jadi bacanya pelan-pelan.. haha.. menma yah? Hmmm kyknya belum tau deh siapa ayahnya,, hahah ini maju-mundur jadi kemungkinan ada ceita pas menma kecil,, hehe tapi kyknya masih lama banget kalo menma sama naru ketemu sasu kapan yah? Maunya kapan? hehe… 85 aku juga binggung loh.. haha iya udah di usahain up tengok keatas..hahah… aduhhh Vilan616, kamu review di singkat gitu aku bingung bacanya, hehe maaf yah kalo aku bikin ini maju mundur, kan emang udah dari chap awal menma udah gede?.. karna ini maju-mundur jadi aku ngulas masalalu dan masa depannya.. emang agak bingung makanya bacanya pelan-pelan,, hehe.. uzumakinamikazehaki udah lanjut, tengok atas,, hehe.. shirota strain makasih yah, kamu juga nice, hahahha…. asyifaaulia31 gimana yah? Aku ngak bisa gambar jadi sulit untuk mengambarkan dengan jelas,, hehe pisss…. Aduh .562, aku koq baca review kamu serem yah.. jadi negerasa aku yang salah gara-gara bikin cerita kayak gini *pundung* maafkan aku *lebay* haha…. Yosh Syiki894 tengok atas…haha… hyuashiya iya lama banget sampe bosen.. hehe… aduh kamu choikim1310 bikin aku tertawa, sama aku juga lupa ceritanya, hahha… Kuma Akaryuu, makasih yah udah mau perhatikan aku #pakbukpakbukpakbuugghhh *tepar*…. Hahaha.

.

.

Thanks yang review yah, aku jadi lumayan.. lumayan semangat.. buat lanjut.. ckckkckk..

Kalo ada tipo bilang aja, kalo ada yang aneh bilang aja, gpp koq jelek-jelekin authornya asal jangan jelekin Naru yah, nanti di #rasseeengggaannn…

.

.

Mind to rrrrrrrr….


End file.
